Future Days
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Kami sangat menyayangi kedua orangtua kami. Karena mereka terhubung oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita duga yang dinamakan ikatan takdir. Dan kami beruntung, karena merekalah kami lahir di dunia ini. / SUPER BAD SUMMARY/ SasuSaku and NaruHina slight pairing (Mengambil setting saat Sarada dan Boruto sudah berumur 18 tahun. Sangat OOC. DLDR!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**OOC. Typo (selalu). Gaje. Dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setting fic ini adalah saat Boruto dan Sarada berumur sekitar 18 tahun dan jelas bukan tentang seputar dunia Shinobi. **

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Boruto! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata berseru kepada laki-laki berambut kuning mencuat berantakan yang sedang memegang gitar sambil memainkannya dengan asal. Dia duduk dengan santainya di sebuah kelas kosong yang tidak terpakai di bangunan itu tanpa memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Kau membolos kuliah lagi? Aku akan bilang pada bibi kalau kau tidak masuk kuliah lagi," ujar gadis itu dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Laki-laki itu kelihatan tidak sabar dan dia akhirnya menatap perempuan itu dengan tidak sabar.

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain mengadukanku pada okaasan? Kenapa? Lagipula kenapa kau ke sini? Ini bahkan bukan gedung jurusanmu," ujar laki-laki itu kesal.

"Apa ada peraturan kalau mahasiswa dari jurusan lain dilarang berkunjung ke gedung jurusan lain?" sahut gadis itu, menatap galak laki-laki di depannya. Laki-laki itu hanya membalasnya dengan angkat bahu sambil mencibir ke arah gadis itu.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau menemui, siapa itu.. Inojin? Atau siapa itu? Iya 'kan? Wahh, kau sudah mulai kencan diam-diam 'kan? Padahal kau baru saja masuk tahun pertama di sini. Aku akan bilang pada ayahmu nanti. Dan kau pasti dimarahi.. Ha~!" laki-laki itu kembali memainkan gitarnya dengan asal.

"Papa sedang pergi keluar kota. Dan biasanya ponselnya tidak begitu diperhatikan saat dia di luar kota. Aku akan bilang bibi setelah ini. Dan kau akan segera dimarahi saat pulang ke rumah nanti. Lihat saja. Dasar, pemalas!" gadis itu mendengus pelan ke arah laki-laki itu dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"Hei! Hei, Uchiha Sarada!" seru laki-laki itu dengan keras. Tapi gadis itu tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang dan malah mempercepat langkahnya sambil setengah berlari.

"Gadis itu benar-benar.." laki-laki muda bernama Boruto Uzumaki itu memukul gitarnya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki Boruto. Apa itu benar? Kau membolos kuliah lagi hari ini?"

Boruto baru saja memasuki rumahnya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak dekat pintu masuk, saat seseorang menyambutnya dengan tatapan galak di dekat pintu masuk ruang tamu. Ibunya sudah berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan ditekuk dan ditaruh di dadanya serta menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dengan kedua mata amatheist-nya.

Boruto berdiri dengan sikap kaku dan balas menatap ibunya dengan kikuk.

"Ahh, tentu saja tidak. Kaasan, mana mungkin?" elaknya kemudian. Dia menghampiri ibunya dan mencium pipinya sekilas lalu berlalu dengan cepat dari hadapan ibunya.

"Tunggu. Boruto! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan okaasan dengan jujur. Kau benar-benar membolos kuliah lagi hari ini?" ibunya kembali bertanya dengan nada galak. Boruto meghela napas panjang. Mati aku kali ini, batinnya.

Dia lalu berbalik dan menatap ibunya yang hanya setinggi bahunya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kaasan, kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" katanya seraya tersenyum manis ke arah ibunya. Tapi ibunya sama sekali bergeming dan masih menatapnya tajam.

"Sarada-chan mengatakan bertemu denganmu di waktu yang seharusnya kau masuk jam kuliah. Boruto, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jujur dan bicara bohong? Apa okaasan mengajarimu berbohong? Kau yang paling besar dan bagaimana kalau adikmu mencontoh perilakumu itu? Lagipula kenapa kau membolos kuliah lagi?"

Boruto tidak berani menatap wajah perempuan di depannya ini secara langsung. Dan dia hanya menunduk menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang, bukan anak-anak lagi. Kenapa kau jadi semakin tidak disiplin akhir-akhir ini? Apa karena band-mu itu?" tanya ibunya lagi. Boruto kembali tidak menjawab. Kalau dia bilang iya, ibunya pasti akan lebih marah lagi dan dia akan dipaksa keluar dari band itu.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya, Hinata," sebuah suara bariton terdengar di belakangnya. Boruto terbelalak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan antusias. Seorang laki-laki bermata biru safir dan berambut kuning sepertinya muncul dari dalam dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tousan? Bukankah kau sedang ada di Hong Kong? Kenapa sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Apa begitu caramu menyambut kedatangan ayahmu yang sudah seminggu pergi dari rumah?" ayahnya menghampirinya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan asal.

"Naruto-kun, aku sedang memarahinya. Lihat 'kan? Dia selalu seperti ini kalau sudah ada kau. Kata-kataku jadi tidak digubris lagi," Boruto menoleh ke arah ibunya yang kini mulai marah-marah lagi padanya. Boruto kembali menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

"Aku yang akan menanganinya. Kau bantu Himawari di dalam saja. Dia bilang butuh bantuan mengerjakan tugas bahasa asingnya," ayahnya menunjuk ruang di belakangnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Boruto bernapas lega saat melihat ibunya akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menghilang ke ruang yang ditunjuk ayahnya tadi.

"Band lagi, eh? Boruto?" tanya ayahnya seraya duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu itu.

"Begitulah," jawab Boruto pelan. Dia khawatir kalau ayahnya juga akan memarahinya. Tapi selama ini, seumur hidup dia tinggal di rumah ini, ayahnya lebih banyak membelanya dibanding memarahinya seperti ibunya. Walaupun terkadang, ayahnya juga tidak segan-segan memukulnya kalau Boruto benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang keterlaluan dan membuat ibunya marah besar.

"Lebih baik kau mendengarkan kata-kata ibumu. Atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi nanti. Otousan maupun okaasan tidak pernah melarangmu menekuni hobimu itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau menuruti kata-kata ibumu 'kan?" ayahnya menatapnya seraya tersenyum samar.

"Ya, aku mengerti," kata Boruto patuh.

"Kau memang harus mengerti itu. Jangan sampai hubunganmu dengan ibumu jadi renggang gara-gara kau tidak mendengarkan nasihatnya," kata ayahnya lagi.

"Ya," sahut Boruto lirih.

"Baiklah. Kau lelah 'kan? Cepat masuk ke kamarmu. Ibumu sudah memasakkan sesuatu untukmu di dapur tadi. Dan ada oleh-oleh dari Hong Kong di kamarmu," kata ayahnya.

Boruto menatap ayahnya dengan antusias.

"Benarkah? Ah, terimakasih, tousan," Boruto tersenyum ke arah ayahnya seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya ke pelipisnya seolah-olah dia sedang memberi hormat, sebelum akhirnya dia melesat menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama! Mama.. Di mana lauknya?" Sarada berseru dengan keras seraya membuka-buka lemari dapur dengan sedikit frustasi. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Mama!" panggilnya lagi.

"Nee-chan, kau berisik," seorang laki-laki muncul di belakangnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Sarada menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati adiknya, Daichi, berdiri dengan wajah mengantuk. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu kemudian membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan susu kotak dari dalamnya.

"Kau tahu ramen instan yang biasanya ada di sini?" tanya Sarada pada adiknya yang tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya. Tapi adiknya itu tidak menjawab dan malah menuangkan susu ke dalam gelasnya tanpa melihatnya.

"Hei, Daichi. Kau mendengarku 'kan?" Sarada berkata pada adiknya agak kesal.

Adik laki-lakinya itu lalu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan malas.

"Sudah dibuat Mama tadi, karena paman Itachi ke sini dengan istri dan anaknya," jawabnya kemudian.

Sarada mendesis kesal ke arah adiknya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu dari tadi kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang dan membiarkanku mencari-cari seperti tikus kelaparan begini?" katanya kesal.

Daichi hanya menghela napas seraya meneguk susunya dengan sikap acuh.

"Lalu sekarang aku makan apa? Apa Mama tidak menyisakan sesuatu untuk makan malamku? Apa tidak ada lauk sedikitpun di sini?" Sarada membuka lemari es dan mengaduk-aduk isinya.

"Ahh.. Apa yang harus aku masak dengan tomat sebanyak ini?" desisnya kesal.

"Nee-chan," panggil Daichi.

"Kenapa?" Sarada menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tak sabar.

"Kau lama kelamaan cerewet seperti Mama," sahut Daichi singkat seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membuang bungkus susunya ke tempat sampah sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sarada yang bingung. Sarada lalu membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Hei, Daichi! Aku akan bilang Mama kalau kau baru saja mengatainya cerewet. Dasar tidak sopan!" serunya. Tapi adiknya tidak kembali lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa malam-malam begini teriak-teriak seperti itu?" seorang perempuan muncul di belakangnya sambil memukul bahunya dengan pelan.

Sarada menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ibunya menatapnya dengan penuh tanya dengan kedua mata hijau emerald-nya yang sama persis seperti adiknya. Rambut merah muda sebahunya juga terlihat sedikit berantakan. Dan walaupun kerutan mulai tampak di beberapa bagian wajahnya, tapi kecantikannya masih terlihat jelas.

"Mama, aku kelaparan dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa dimakan di sini. Bahkan sesuatu yang bisa dimasak pun tidak ada," katanya.

Ibunya hanya menggeleng sambil membuka lemari makanan yang menggantung di atas bak cucian dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan yang tertutup rapat.

"Aku sudah menyisihkan untukmu. Kau tinggal memanaskannya. Itu dari nenekmu," ibunya menaruh kotak makanan itu di atas meja makan.

"Nenek Mikoto? Dia ke sini tadi? Dengan siapa?" tanya Sarada dengan antusias seraya membuka kotak makanan itu.

"Pamanmu Itachi yang mengantarkannya ke sini tadi. Beliau bilang itu dibuat khusus untuk cucu kesayangannya yang sudah jarang ada di rumah ini," sindir ibunya seraya menatap Sarada. Sarada balas menatap ibunya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Wah, baunya enak sekali. Sup kerang buatan nenek belum ada yang menyaingi aku rasa," katanya kemudian.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau masakan ibumu ini tidak ada apa-apanya?" kata ibunya.

Sarada tidak segera menjawab, dia menatap ibunya dengan kikuk.

"Ahh, maksudku.. Kau yang paling hebat memasak makanan kesukaan Papa, Mama," katanya kemudian seraya menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau belum mandi, ya? Badanmu bau sekali. Cepat mandi sana," kata ibunya seraya memencet hidung Sarada dengan keras.

"Mama! Aku baru saja pulang," elak Sarada.

Sebuah suara kendaraan terdengar dari luar rumah itu sesaat kemudian. Sarada menatap ibunya dengan penuh tanya. Kedua mata hitam onyx-nya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan antusias.

"Apa itu..?" tanyanya.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk.

"Yes!" Sarada tersenyum lebar seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari ibunya dan berlari melesat menuju pintu depan. Dia membuka kunci pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik itu dengan antusias dan langsung membuka daun pintunya begitu kunci terlepas.

Seorang laki-laki sudah berdiri di depan pintu, mengenakan mantel musim gugur dan kacamata hitam serta penutup mulut. Dengan beberapa koper di dekat kakinya. Saat dia melepas masker penutup wajahnya, tampaklah seraut wajah seorang pria berumur pertengahan empat puluhan dan sedang menatap Sarada dengan wajah datar. Gurat ketampanan di wajahnya masih tampak jelas.

"_Welcome home_, Papa," sambut Sarada pada laki-laki yang kini melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sarada. Sarada menghampirinya dan mengambil koper-koper di dekat kakinya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mana pelukan untuk ayahmu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Tidak. Papa belum mandi 'kan?" sahut Sarada asal. Laki-laki hanya mendengus pelan, kelihatan tidak terima.

"Ayahmu ini pergi lebih dari seminggu kenapa kau berlagak sama sekali tidak merindukanku?" ujar ayahnya dengan sedikit protes.

"Aku menunggu oleh-olehnya, Papa. Mama yang rindu padamu aku rasa," jawab Sarada seraya menunjuk ibunya yang tersenyum mafhum menatapnya dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sarada angkat bahu seraya mengangkat koper ayahnya ke dalam dan meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya di sana.

Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat ayahnya langsung memeluk ibunya dengan erat di depan pintu. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku pulang, Sakura," itu suara ayahnya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun," dan itu adalah suara lembut milik ibunya.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Sarada. Dia selalu merasa damai melihat kedua orangtuanya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N : Oke. I know it's weirdo -_-**

**Tiba-tiba dapat ide beginian dan tertulis begitu saja. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC. Typo. Alur gaje. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sarada sendiri, siapa laki-laki idamanmu? Kau selalu bilang kalau ayahmu adalah yang terbaik 'kan?" Chouchou, teman sekelas Sarada yang berkulit gelap dan berbadan tambun itu menatap ke arah Sarada dengan penuh ingin tahu. Yang ditatap tidak segera menjawab dan tetap meminum susu capuccinonya dari sedotan sambil menatapnya temannya satu per satu.

"Hm. Ayahku tentu saja," jawabnya kemudian.

"Ayahmu seorang pengusaha terkenal dan wajahnya tampan sekali. Tentu saja semua orang ingin punya ayah seperti itu. Eh, tapi omong-omong.. Bukankah kau juga dekat dengan Boruto Uzumaki yang di jurusan musik itu?" seorang temannya yang bernama Matsuri menimpali. Sarada hanya mengangguk malas. Semua gadis yang kenal dengannya, terutama yang tahu dia dekat dengan Boruto akan mulai bertanya-tanya tidak penting seputar laki-laki itu.

"Laki-laki itu jadi idola di kampus ini setelah banyak yang tahu kalau dia adalah putra mantan seorang vokalis band ternama di jamannya. Dia memang tampan, sih. Tapi dia tidak begitu suka diperhatikan banyak perempuan sepetinya," kata Chouchou. Sarada mengangguk-angguk tanpa minat.

"Dia ikut band universitas 'kan? Para dosen memujinya karena permainan gitarnya bagus sekali," sahut Matsuri. Sarada menghela napas lelah.

"Teman satu angkatan kita bahkan ada yang ibunya sengaja memberikan banyak makanan padanya karena ibunya dulu adalah fans ayahnya," kata Chouchou.

Sarada meniup-niup poninya yang menutupi dahinya dengan bosan.

"Sarada-chan, kau ini kenapa? Kau selalu merasa bosan tiap ada yang membicarakan laki-laki itu. Apa jangan-jangan.. Kau menyukainya, ya? Ahh, wajar, sih. Kalian 'kan bersama sejak kecil," Matsuri menepuk bahunya keras. Sarada balas menatapnya kesal.

"Suka padanya? Yang benar saja. Boruto itu sudah aku anggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Dan asal kau tahu, dia itu laki-laki paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini," kata Sarada seraya menatap kedua temannya bergantian. Kedua temannya itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Chouchou antusias.

Sarada kembali meniup poninya dengan keras.

"Kalian jangan pernah berpikir untuk tinggal satu atap dengannya. Kau pikir dia se-charming kelihatannya. Paman Naruto bahkan bilang, saat aku baru bisa belajar berjalan dia sudah mengejarku dan membuatku terjatuh dengan keras sekali. Dia adalah momok terbesarku sejak aku lahir di dunia ini!" Sarada meletakkan botol minumannya dengan keras di atas meja kayu di depannya dengan wajah geram. Kedua temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan membeku.

"Hei, Sarada ... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Matsuri takut-takut.

Sarada membuang napas keras-keras dan menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Laki-laki itu.. dia baru saja merusak gadget-ku terbaru! Padahal di sana ada banyak file pentingku.. Dan entengnya dia bilang tidak tahu lalu mengembalikannya dengan keadaan rusak seperti itu. Apa kalian tahu? Ini bukan pertama kalinya dalam hidupku!" ujar Sarada seraya marah-marah.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback..**_

"Kalau aku sudah besar, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" Sarada yang kala itu masih berusia 5 tahun berseru dengan keras pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang serius bermain tablet di tangannya dan hanya mengerling tanpa minat ke arahnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau denganmu," sahut Boruto dengan malas. Dan dia kembali melihat ke tabletnya seraya menyentuh layarnya untuk memainkan game sepakbola yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Kalau begitu cepat perbaiki boneka yang digigit anjingmu itu. Itu hadiah dari Papa saat dia pergi ke Eropa. Di sini tidak ada. Dan kau malah memberikannya pada anjingmu. Gara-gara itu bonekanya rusak. Apa kau bisa menggantinya?" Sarada berseru dengan kesal ke arah laki-laki itu sambil memegangi boneka kuda kecil yang ekornya hampir terlepas.

"Hah! Kau ini berisik sekali. Aku akan minta ayah untuk menggantinya begitu dia pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya nanti. Kau tenang saja," sahut Boruto enteng, tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sarada.

"Boruto, apa kau ingat kau juga bilang begitu saat kau membuat rusak sepedaku yang kau tabrakan di halaman belakang rumahku bulan yang lalu? Kau juga bilang seperti ini dan sepedaku masih belum diganti," Sarada masih menatap Boruto dengan kesal.

"Ah, benarkah? Apa aku bilang begitu? Baiklah. Akan aku catat dan nanti akan aku berikan pada tousan," jawab Boruto, mengerling sekilas ke arah Sarada dan kembali lagi melihat ke tabletnya.

Sarada benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kesabaran kali ini. Anak laki-laki di depannya ini lebih tua beberapa bulan lamanya darinya, tapi tingkahnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dia menghampiri Boruto dengan tidak sabar dan merebut tablet dari tangan Perempuan dengan gemas.

"Ap-apa? Hei!" Boruto masih memegangi tablet itu dengan erat. Tapi Sarada masih bersikeras untuk merebut tablet itu dari tangan anak laki-laki itu. Sekali dia dibuat kesal oleh seseorang, terutama anak laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Boruto ini, dia akan membalas membuatnya kesal.

"Kau tidak mendengarku bicara dengan sungguh-sungguh!" kata Sarada kesal.

"Aku mendengarmu. Hei! Sarada! Lepaskan!" seru Boruto, berusaha memegangi tabletnya agar tidak bisa diambil perempuan itu.

"Kaasan, nii-chan dan Sarada onee-chan bertengkar lagi!"

Sarada menoleh ke arah suara kecil di dekat mereka. Seorang bocah perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna indigo sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hei, Himawari! Ini urusan orang dewasa. Boruto! Berikan ini padaku!" Sarada tetap menarik tablet di tangan Boruto dengan keras. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa kedua tangannya dapat menarik tablet itu dari tangan laki-laki itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menyadari tangannya licin dan tablet yang sudah ada di tangannya itu, melayang dengan lurus, terlempar dari tangannya dan terjatuh dengan suara keras di atas lantai. Sarada terperangah melihat layar tablet yang tadinya menyala langsung mati seketika.

Baik dia maupun Boruto hanya menatap tablet yang sudah mati di atas lantai itu dengan mulut terbuka dan tidak ada yang bicara untuk beberapa saat.

"Sarada Uchiha ... Kau.." terdengar suara Boruto yang sudah menahan amarah di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak berniat menjatuhkannya," elak Sarada.

"Tapi nyatanya kau menjatuhkannya!" seru Boruto kesal.

"Aku.." belum sempat Sarada menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu. Sarada langsung terperanjat dan menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya perempuan yang datang ke ruangan itu dengan suara lembut. Jantung Sarada seolah berhenti berdetak. Itu bibinya.

Walaupun Sarada tahu ibu Boruto tidak mungkin memarahinya, tetap saja dia merasa bersalah.

"Sarada menjatuhkan tabletku," adu Boruto kepada ibunya. Sarada tidak berani menatap perempuan itu. Dia tahu dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, tapi tetap saja memang dia yang menjatuhkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita perbaiki ini nanti," kata perempuan itu seraya mengambil tablet yang sudah mati di atas lantai kayu itu.

"Bibi.. Aku.. Aku minta maaf.." ujar Sarada lirih, masih belum berani menatap perempuan di depannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sarada-chan. Kau tidak sengaja melakukannya 'kan? Apa yang dilakukan Boruto sampai kau sekesal itu padanya? Himawari bilang kau marah padanya lalu merebut tablet dari tangannya. Katakan saja pada bibi. Kalau Boruto salah, dia harus minta maaf padamu." Sarada merasakan kepalanya sedang diusap dengan lembut oleh perempuan itu.

"Boruto.. Aku kesal padanya.. Karena dia tidak mendengarku dan asik dengan tabletnya. Padahal dia janji akan menggantikan bonekaku," jawab Sarada polos.

"Kaasan.. Aku tidak.. Hei! Aku bilang akan menggantinya 'kan?" sahut Boruto, tak kalah kesal.

"Boruto Uzumaki. Kau akan dapat waktu untuk bicara nanti. Jangan menyela saat ada orang sedang bicara," ibunya berkata dengan tegas ke arahnya, dan membuat anak laki-laki itu langsung terdiam.

"Boruto tidak salah. Tapi dia membuatku kesal.. Jadi aku marah padanya.. Boneka itu hadiah pertama dari Papa. Jadi aku menyimpannya baik-baik," jelas Sarada.

Perempuan di dekatnya itu menghela napas pelan.

"Aku akan bicara pada ayahmu tentang ini. Dan kau sendiri yang harus menjelaskan padanya nanti," ibu Boruto berkata kepada Boruto dengan nada tajam seraya berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Ap-apa.. Tousan? Kaasan, tapi aku tidak –" Boruto langsung merasa tidak nyaman saat mendengar ibunya mulai mengeluarkan ultimatum seperti itu.

"Sarada-chan, ibumu sebentar lagi akan datang kemari. Kau tunggu saja beberapa saat lagi," kata bibi Hinata, ibu Boruto, seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali ke dapur.

Tinggal Boruto yang mendesis kesal ke arah Sarada, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa dan menyusul ibunya masuk dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada menggeleng keras-keras dan meminum minumannya lagi dengan sekali tegukan.

"Lalu apa Boruto-kun benar-benar menggantinya?" tanya Chochou penasaran. Sarada menggeleng mantap.

"Tentu saja tidak. Yang mengganti ayahnya, tentu saja. Apa kau pikir anak kecil bisa mengganti barang-barang seperti itu?" Sarada menatap Chochou gemas. Perempuan berwajah bulat itu mengangguk mengerti. Rambut lurusnya yang diikat ke belakang bergoyang saat dia menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Aku pikir Boruto-kun adalah seseorang yang punya karisma kuat. Tapi kalau mendengar cerita Sarada, sepertinya dia benar-benar _troublemaker_, ya?" tanya Matsuri.

Sarada tidak segera menjawab. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Dia tidak seburuk itu. Dia memang terlihat menyebalkan sekali di mataku. Tapi.. Dia tidak benar-benar melakukannya," kata Sarada.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" kedua temannya menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Sarada menghela napas panjang.

Sarada ingat sekali kejadian saat dia berusia 8 tahun. Itu adalah peristiwa yang tidak mau dia ingat-ingat lagi. Tapi tetap saja dia mengingatnya. Karena peristiwa itu berkesan sekali dalam ingatannya dan tidak bisa dia hapus begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback..**_

Sarada awalnya senang sekali saat melihat ayahnya sudah pulang ke rumah setelah beberapa hari pergi untuk pekerjaannya. Dia ingin sekali menyambut laki-laki itu dan memeluknya erat karena dia rindu sekali setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengannya. Tapi saat melihat laki-laki itu masuk dengan wajah tertekuk dan hanya mengusap rambut Sarada sekilas, Sarada tidak berani memeluknya dan hanya diam melihat ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah terburu.

Sarada tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jadi dia pergi ke kamar Daichi dan bermain dengan adiknya itu. Daichi baru bisa berjalan dan karena dia akan berjalan ke mana-mana, ibunya memberinya ruangan khusus di kamarnya. Ada pagar kecil supaya anak itu tidak pergi ke mana-mana saat orangtuanya tidak melihatnya. Lalu Sarada masuk ke sana dan ikut bermain dengan adiknya.

Tapi baru beberapa saat dia ikut menemaninya adiknya bermain, Sarada mendengar seruan dari kamar yang letaknya di samping kamar Daichi. Kamar orangtuanya.

Sarada tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, tapi yang pasti itu suara kedua orangtuanya.

Lalu dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat kuat, Sarada akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan ke kamar orangtuanya. Tapi langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit itu saat dia mendengar suara ayahnya yang terdengar kesal sekali.

"Selalu seperti ini yang kau permasalahkan. Aku lelah, kau tahu?" suara ayahnya terdengar lelah.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Kau yang mulai membahasnya 'kan?" Sarada mendengar suara ibunya menyahut dengan nada tak kalah kesal.

"Kau bersikap seperti itu lagi dan aku harus membahasnya denganmu. Ayolah, Sakura. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Kau tidak pernah membuka hati dan pikiranmu untuk pekerjaanku. Aku bekerja untukmu dan anak-anak. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau memang tuntutannya seperti itu?" sahut ayahnya dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Sarada merapat ke dinding di sampingnya. Seandainya dia tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dia tidak akan pernah ke sini dan mendengar ini semua..

"Oh? Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih berkelas? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana saat Sarada bertanya padaku kenapa ayahnya bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain padahal kau bilang padanya sedang bekerja," sahut ibunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjauhkannya dari infotainment yang tidak mendidik itu? Lagipula mereka hanya rekan bisnis, bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," sahut ayahnya.

"Sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Aku harus mengurus rumah ini sendirian. Menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Sarada, dan Daichi masih suka mengompol sembarangan. Apa aku bisa mencegah Sarada menonton tayangan itu di manapun? Aku bilang jangan mengajarinya memegang gadget di usia sedini itu 'kan?" ibunya terdengar kesal sekali sekarang.

Sarada semakin merapat ke dinding dan perasaannya yang tadinya senang karena bisa melihat ayahnya lagi sekarang jadi ketakutan yang sangat besar. Baru kali ini dia mendengar orangtuanya berbicara dengan nada seperti ini, dan berseru satu sama lain dengan marah.

"Apa itu salahku juga? Aku hanya memenuhi kebutuhannya. Tugasmu yang mengawasinya sementara aku bekerja di luar," sahut ayahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti definisimu tentang bekerja itu seperti apa. Yang pasti, Sarada tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan perempuan manapun dengan sikap berlebihan seperti itu. Apa tidak bisa kau hentikan kebiasaanmu memeluk teman perempuan itu sembarangan?" suara ibunya masih terdengar kesal.

"Kau bilang saja kau yang tidak suka melihatku seperti itu."

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Apa salah kalau aku cemburu? Oh? Kalau kau nyaman dengan perempuan yang lebih cantik dan seksi itu, ya sudah. Kau juga tidak akan menggubrisku walaupun aku marah atau pergi dari rumah 'kan? Apa kau tidak pernah mengerti yang seperti itu? Apa kau.. Hah~!"

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara di dalam kamar itu untuk beberapa saat. Dan Sarada masih di sana, dengan harapan kecil dalam hatinya kalau kedua orangtuanya akan mulai bicara dengan nada hangat seperti biasanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang jangan ijinkan Sarada melihat infotainment-infotainment itu," suara ayahnya terdengar lagi.

"Terserah kau. Bekerja-lah semaumu," jawab ibunya datar.

"Aku harus bekerja, Sakura. Mengertilah," suara ayahnya terdengar lelah dan setengah kesal.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku bilang bekerjalah semaumu," sahut ibunya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perempuan seperti apa kau ini."

Sarada mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam kamar itu. Lalu suara gesekan kursi dan sesaat kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar. Sarada terlonjak kaget melihat ayahnya keluar dari kamar itu membawa jaketnya. Sarada tidak berani mengatakan apapun, dia terlalu takut untuk bicara sepatah katapun. Tapi ayahnya hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus ujung kepalanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari hadapannya.

Sarada masih diam di tempatnya saat dia mendengar suara pintu mobil dibanting tertutup dari bagasi rumahnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar mesin mobil dinyalakan, dan suara mobil yang melaju keluar dari bagasi. Sampai dia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Sarada bahkan hanya terdiam terpaku di tempat saat dia mendengar suara tangisan adiknya yang menangis dengan keras dari kamar di sebelahnya. Dia melihat ibunya keluar dengan wajah sembab dan berjalan terburu ke kamar Daichi.

Sarada tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat sebuah ponsel tergeletak di atas meja di ruang tengah itu. Dia berjalan menghampiri ponsel itu. Itu adalah ponsel milik ibunya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia membawa ponsel itu masuk ke kamarnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu hanyalah dia ingin menghubungi seseorang. Entah itu neneknya, bibinya, paman Itachi-nya atau Bibi Hinata.

Sarada belum bisa menggunakan ponsel pintar dengan benar. Tapi dia tahu bagaimana caranya menelepon seseorang. Daftar riwayat panggilan di ponsel itu ada banyak sekali. Dan Sarada hanya bisa membaca dua nama, bibi Hinata dan paman Itachi-nya.

Dia memencet nama bibi Hinata dengan asal. Dia hanya ingin menangis saat itu. Dan ada orang dewasa yang membuatnya tenang. Bukan ibunya. Ataupun ayahnya.

"Halo," terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki dari seberang.

Sarada terdiam. Kenapa Boruto yang mengangkatnya? Kenapa bukan bibi Hinata?

"Halo?" sekali lagi terdengar suara Perempuan dari seberang.

Dan tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi, Sarada akhirnya menangis sesunggukan.

"Kenapa kau yang mengangkatnya? Kenapa bukan bibi Hinata?" kata Sarada seraya menangis dengan keras.

"Apa? Hei, Sarada. Kau kenapa?" terdengar suara Boruto yang kebingungan di seberang. Sarada tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis sesunggukan.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu. Aku mau bicara dengan bibi Hinata," katanya di sela-sela tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Kaasan.. Kaasan sedang di kamar mandi. Ada apa, Sarada? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada yang nakal padamu lagi?" tanya Boruto.

"Mama ... Mama menangis. Dan Papa.. marah-marah lalu pergi," jawab Sarada dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi.

"Apa? Lalu.. Hei~ jangan menangis. Aku akan ke sana dengan kaasan. Kau tidak perlu menangis lagi. Akan aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu nanti," Boruto mencoba menenangkan Sarada. Tapi Sarada tidak sanggup menjawab dan hanya menangis.

"Sarada, kau jangan menangis terus seperti itu. Kau tahu kau jadi tambah jelek 'kan kalau menangis? Jadi jangan menangis lagi. Ne? Akan aku bawakan kura-kuraku kalau aku ke sana nanti," kata Boruto.

"Aku tidak mau! Jariku digigit lagi nanti," jawab Sarada masih sambil tergugu.

"Ya kalau begitu kau jangan menangis. Aku akan ke sana. Asal kau jangan menangis lagi. Ne?" sahut Boruto.

Sarada mengangguk dan berusaha menghentikkan tangisannya.

Lalu setelah itu Sarada tertidur karena kelelahan menangis dan saat bangun, Boruto sudah ada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dia benar-benar membawakan makanan kesukaannya, dan memberikan mainan favoritnya pada Sarada. Dan itu membuat Sarada lupa dengan segala kesedihannya karena asik bermain dengan Boruto dan adiknya. Sementara bibi Hinata berada di kamar dengan ibunya untuk beberapa lama.

Yang Sarada ingat, malamnya ibunya minta maaf padanya dan berjanji tidak akan membuat Sarada menangis lagi lalu menemaninya tidur semalaman seraya memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu ayahnya pulang keesokan paginya dengan membawakan boneka besar sekali dan juga minta maaf padanya seraya memberikan pelukannya yang hangat seperti biasa.

Setelah itu Sarada tidak pernah melihat orangtuanya bertengkar lagi di depannya. Tidak tahu kalau mereka bertengkar di belakang mereka.

Tapi setidaknya kalau mereka mulai membuat Sarada menangis lagi, ada seseorang yang bisa dia hubungi.

"Kalau kau sedih, jangan menangis lagi. Hubungi Uzumaki Boruto ini langsung. Mengerti?"

.

.

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian..**_

"Sarada bukan berasal dari Tokyo 'kan? Darimana orangtuamu?" tanya salah satu anak yang duduk di bangku di depannya. Sarada tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk. Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama. Dan masing-masing anak diminta untuk memperkenalkan profil dirinya dan keluarganya. Saat tahu kalau dia bukan dari Tokyo, semua anak mulai memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Aku mendengarnya.. sesuatu seperti sebuah desa terpencil di Kanto 'kan?" timpal seseorang yang lain. Suara laki-laki. Sarada tidak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak sekolah di sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak sepertimu saja? Kami tidak mengerti bahasamu. Bahasa Jepangmu agak aneh," ujar salah seorang anak perempuan yang Sarada tidak tahu yang mana orangnya. Sarada tidak menjawab. Dia tidak menyangka reaksi seluruh teman sekelasnya akan seperti ini. Dia pikir menjadi anak yang berasal dari daerah lain bukanlah hal aneh lagi. Tapi kenapa semua orang jadi membicarakannya?

"Daerah asal Ibumu itu bukankah.. desa terpencil dekat pegunungan, ya? Heran saja kenapa ayahmu yang terkenal itu mau dengan seseorang dari desa terpencil begitu," kata salah seorang gadis.

Sarada menarik napas panjang. Kali ini ada sesuatu yang menusuk ulu hatinya dan rasanya sakit sekali. Matanya mulai memanas mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Bukan urusan kalian tentang darimana Ibuku berasal," katanya kemudian dengan susah payah, mengabaikan perasaan tercekat dalam dadanya.

"Yah, selama ayahmu adalah seorang yang punya nama, aku rasa tidak masalah kalau kau bisa sekolah di sini," seseorang berujar di belakangnya.

Sarada menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Hei, Uchiha! Kau harusnya duduk di bangku belakang. Kau menghalangi penglihatanku," seseorang berseru di belakang Sarada. Kali ini matanya mulai berair dan penglihatannya mulai kabur. Aku tidak boleh menangis, ujarnya tegas pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sarada! Bawa tasmu sekarang. Aku akan bilang pada ayahmu untuk segera mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini!" tiba-tiba seseorang berseru dari depan kelasnya. Sarada mendongak dan melihat Boruto sudah berdiri di sana seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Boruto? Kenapa dia ke sini?"

Sarada mulai mendengar bisik-bisik di sekitarnya. Hampir semua teman perempuannya mulai berbisik-bisik saat Boruto berjalan melewati deretan meja mereka. Beberapa terpekik kaget. Tapi Boruto balas menatap mereka dengan galak. Dia lalu mengambil tas Sarada dengan paksa.

"Cepat. Sebelum guru datang," ujar Boruto seraya menenteng tasnya.

"Boruto Uzumaki, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seorang laki-laki berusia 30 tahunan sudah berdiri di depan kelas, dengan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya, dan melihat ke arah Perempuan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Saya hanya akan membantu Uchiha Sarada keluar dari sekolah ini. Mulai hari ini dia tidak bersekolah di sini lagi. Saya akan menyampaikan pada orangtuanya. Jadi urusan selanjutnya biar diurus orangtuanya. Ayo," Boruto menatap Sarada untuk mengajaknya pergi dari kelas itu.

Sarada masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi dia mengikuti laki-laki itu keluar dari kelas dengan kepala masih dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan.

"He-hei! Papa bisa marah nanti," Sarada melangkah dengan susah payah, berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Perempuan yang panjang.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan ikut-ikut sekolah di sini. Kau tetap keras kepala ingin bersekolah yang sama denganku. Sekolah ini ternama, tapi orang-orang yang ada di sini konyol semua. Apa kau mau bersekolah dengan teman-teman aneh seperti mereka? Tidak 'kan?" Boruto menatap Sarada dengan tatapan tak sabar. Dia sepertinya gerah sekali.

"Tapi biaya masuk sekolah ini mahal sekali 'kan?" sahut Sarada.

"Ayahmu pasti juga tidak mau melihatmu dihina seperti itu. Itu sudah diskontinyu. Eh, apa, sih? Diskriminasi. Kau tahu istilah itu? Tidak tahu 'kan?" Boruto menimpali dengan setengah kesal.

Sarada tidak segera menjawab. Dia hanya diam saja mengikuti Boruto melewati koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi itu.

"Sudah. Cepat pulang. Katakan pada ayahmu sejujurnya yang terjadi. Dia pasti akan mengerti. Aku harus masuk ke kelas," Boruto memberikan tas Sarada dengan sembarangan sampai tas itu hampir jatuh kalau Sarada tidak segera menerimanya.

Sarada menatap pemuda di depannya dengan gemas.

"Kalau ada yang menghinamu lagi dengan membawa-bawa asal ibumu, katakan padaku. Biar aku pukul dengan tabletku!" ujar Boruto kesal.

Sarada menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Yang dia khawatirkan adalah reaksi ayahnya kalau dia pulang nanti.

"Sudahlah. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab kalau ayahmu marah. Sudah cepat pulang dan segera cari sekolah lain!" Boruto mengacak kepala Sarada dengan asal sebelum akhirnya berlari kembali ke koridor di belakangnya dengan terburu.

Sarada lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang keluar sekolah.

.

_**Di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, beberapa jam kemudian.**_

Boruto menunduk dan tidak berani mendongak ke atas untuk melihat raut wajah ibunya yang sekarang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Boruto Uzumaki. Kau menyuruh Sarada keluar dari sekolah di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah?" suara ibunya kali ini terdengar marah sekali. Boruto tidak berani melihat wajah ibunya. Dia tahu peraturannya, saat ibunya belum menyuruhnya bicara, dia tidak boleh bicara. Jadi dia diam saja.

"Boruto, kemari. Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," suara seorang laki-laki dewasa di ruangan itu membuat dadanya yang tadi sesak sedikit lega. Suara ayahnya bagaikan suara malaikat yang menyelamatkannya dari maut saat dia sedang dimarahi ibunya seperti itu tadi. Boruto menatap ibunya dan menunjuk ke arah ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran di sofa di ruang tengah itu.

"Tousan memanggilku," katanya takut-takut.

Ibunya menghela napas lelah dan melihat ke arah ayahnya dengan gemas.

Tanpa pikir panjang Boruto segera menghampiri ayahnya dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke menghubungiku dan bilang Sarada tiba-tiba menangis saat sampai di rumah," kata ayahnya. Boruto melirik ke arah ibunya yang masih menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Teman-temannya.. Aku mendengar mereka menghinanya. Dan mereka mulai menghina daerah asal ibunya," jawab Boruto takut-takut. Sekali lagi dia mengerling ke arah ibunya. Wajah ibunya mulai melembut, tidak segalak tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhnya pulang dan keluar dari sekolah itu? Kau seharusnya menghubungi orangtuanya dulu 'kan? Itu seharusnya jadi keputusan Sasuke. Bukan keputusanmu," kata ayahnya.

"Tousan.. Sarada tidak berani melawan mereka. Dia sudah hampir menangis saat aku tiba di sana. Ya sudah, aku bilang saja padanya untuk keluar dari sekolah itu. Daripada dia menangis setiap hari," jawab Boruto sekenanya.

Dia kembali mengerling pada ibunya. Ibunya menggeleng-geleng sambil menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menghilang ke ruang makan.

"Kau selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Lain kali jangan lakukan itu. Mengerti? Kau harus memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum memutuskan sesuatu," ujar ayahnya dengan tegas tapi lembut.

"Tousan.. kenapa kaasan selalu marah-marah padaku? Apa aku senakal itu di matanya?" tanya Boruto dengan suara pelan, hampir berbisik, takut kalau ibunya akan mendengar suaranya.

Ayahnya tidak segera menjawab, kelihatan berpikir untuk sesaat.

"Ibumu.. Sangat menyayangimu. Dia tidak mau melihatmu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di masa depan. Kau tahu, saat kau kecil, dia menjagamu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jadi jangan mengecewakannya. Ne? Jadilah kakak yang baik untuk adikmu," kata ayahnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Laki-laki itu berdiri dari tempatnya, mengusap ujung kepala Boruto dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Boruto yang masih duduk di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sarada-chan! Kenapa malah melamun sendiri?"

Sebuah tepukan keras di pipinya membuat Sarada tersadar dari lamunannya. Chouchou menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang polos, dan Matsuri juga sedang menatapnya dengan bingung di balik kacamatanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," elak Sarada buru-buru.

"Nah. Itu Boruto-kun! Ya, ampun, kenapa dia ke sini? Ya ampun, Chocou! Bagaimana wajahku? Rambutku berantakan," Matsuri tiba-tiba salah tingkah sendiri.

Sarada menatap temannya itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Sarada. Hei! Jidat! Ayo, cepat. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, aku tinggal!" Sarada mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya di belakangnya.

Boruto sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah bosan dan lelah. Dan beberapa gadis yang ada di sana menatapnya dengan wajah tersipu-sipu malu. Tapi yang dijadikan pusat perhatian hanya berdiri di sana dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" seru Sarada kesal. Dia merapikan tasnya, dan mengeluarkan dompet untuk membayar minumannya pada kasir.

"Cepat! Jangan banyak bicara," sahut Boruto malas.

Laki-laki ini benar-benar.. Sarada mendesis kesal ke arahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sarada?" tanya Chouchou.

"Bye! Aku pergi dulu. Ada perayaan kecil-kecilan di rumah orangtua Boruto. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu semacam.. Hari jadi atau apalah, aku tidak mengerti. Kakashi-sensei juga datang. Kita bertemu lagi besok. Bye bye!" Sarada melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua temannya sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar Boruto yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kedua temannya saling menatap dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung.

"Apa hubungan orangtuanya dengan kepala universitas kita?" tanya Matsuri heran.

Chocou juga tidak mengerti tapi dia memilih angkat bahu dan menghabiskan dango terakhirnya dengan wajah riang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
